Getting Back on Track
by GRACE5
Summary: tags to "Flesh and Blood" and "Jet Lag". TIVA. two-shot
1. Chapter 1

"Hey." Tony said as I opened my door and found him on the other side.

"Shalom." I said as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and stared at him. He simply stared back at me making me uneasy under his intense green gaze. "Is there something you needed, Tony?"

"Just wanted to say hi." Tony shrugged as he shifted uneasily. "Hi."

"Hello." I smiled and we fell back into another awkward silence. "Did you want to come in?"

"Sure." Tony said and I stepped aside to let him in.

"Um, make yourself at home." I offered as I headed into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to eat, drink?"

"No, I'm good thanks." He said as he sat on the couch and watched me pour myself a glass of wine. 'Great, I come over and she immediately goes for the alcohol.' He thought as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"So, what's up?" I smirked and he lifted his hands from his face and gave me a shocked look. "I know a contraction and slang. I've been practicing."

"I'm very proud of you." He smiled as he leaned back into the couch and angled his body towards me.

"Thank you." I smiled as he placed his arm on the back of the couch. "I am proud of you too."

"I didn't do anything." Tony shrugged and I placed my arm along the back of the couch and gently ran my fingers up and down his warm forearm idly. I smiled as the hairs on his arms stood up. "So, what did Prince Charming do to you?"

"Ugh." I said and twitched as if I got the chills. I thoroughly despised that man. The way he hit on me made my skin crawl. "Lets just say he and I did not get along as well as you and he did."

"Who said we got along?" Tony asked with scrunched up eyebrows.

"He, uh, lassoed you up with that girl, yes?" I smiled as I took a sip of my wine and watched him over the top of my glass.

"Lassoed me up?" Tony laughed and thought about what I was trying to say. Honestly, sometimes I just liked to screw with him. Being around Tony for so many years I new the term 'hooked up'. "Hooked me up? You think I had sex with that girl?" he asked genuinely insulted.

"I was just kidding with you." I said looking away from him.

"No you weren't. You really think I'd do that?" he asked seriously as I continued to lightly stroke his arm with my fingertips in spite of him yelling at me.

"Tony, you are very stressed. It makes sense and your handcuffs were on her wrist." I said calmly and he just shook his head.

"I'm passed that, having sex for stupid reasons. He asked if he could use them. Since at least one of us was having sex I figured he should make the best of it." Tony explained or rather defended.

"Okay, Tony, I did not mean to upset you." I said as I withdrew my hand and took a sip of my wine then placed the glass on the coffee table. "I'm sorry for thinking you had sex with that girl, but she was pretty."

"Yeah, well believe it or not I've changed and I'm not just after pretty any more." He grumbled as he stared at the goose bumps on his arm created by my touch.

"I believe it." I said as I patted his thigh and relaxed back into the corner of the couch. "You have changed, do not think everyone hasn't noticed."

"Woo another contraction." He joked with an attempt at a real smile.

"But some things never do." I mumbled and he glared at me.

"I see you got your necklace." He nodded to the gold chain hanging around my neck.

"Do you like it? Abby and McGee gave it to me." I smiled brightly as I toyed with the Star of David pendant. "A new start for the new year."

"McGee gave you jewelry?" Tony scowled as he thought of the velvet box sitting on his dresser, 'I never could think of a way to give it to her and now I never will' he thought.

"And Abby." I clarified and noticed he still had goose bumps. "Are you cold? I can turn the heat up."

"I'm good." Tony said and I gave him a skeptical look and shrugged. "So, what did you think of my father?"

"I finally learned the saying 'the pineapple does not fall far from the bush'." I smiled. "Which does not make any sense. Why would a pineapple be in a bush?"

"The saying is 'the apple does not fall far from the tree'." Tony laughed and I nodded understanding.

"That makes much more sense." I agreed as I titled my head and studied my partner who was obviously expecting more. "I see where you get some of your qualities but I did not see you interact with him very much. But I saw and heard enough to know you are different in many ways, in good ways."

"Yeah." Tony said with a shy smile. "He got divorced and married and divorced again."

"How many times has he been married?" I asked already knowing Tony's father was not exactly a one-woman type of man.

"I don't even know." Tony laughed as he cocked his head to the side and ran his fingers through my hair catching me off guard. "I really like your new do, and I like your hair down. Not just because he does, I always liked-." His ramble was cut short by my finger against his lips.

"You have told me you like my hair down before." I smiled. "After our undercover mission, when we were the married assassins, you were out of it and after you broke your nose when you were enjoying your painkillers."

"I don't remember that." Tony smirked as he thought. "God, that was so long ago."

"It really was." I agreed as I ran my finger down his arm once, barely even touching him, yet the goose bumps ignited again.

"Why do you like that?" Tony asked as he shivered.

"I do not know." I said as my mouth curved slightly into a smile. "I like to see the effect. It is quite strange how you react to such a simple touch."

"Not really." He said softly as he watched my finger trace various objects on his arm.

"Do you want to tell me what happened between you and your father?" I asked not quite sure exactly why Tony had come over to my place.

"Nothing, that's the problem." Tony shrugged. "My mom died when I was eight and after that I went from boarding school to summer camp and back and forth."

"I am so sorry, Tony." I said as I rested my hand on his arm. I had not expected Tony to be so open. I could have sworn Tony had said his mother dressed him as a sailor until he was ten. I guess he just rounded up.

"Not your fault." He said with a weak smile. We finally fell into a comfortable silence and I continued tracing patterns on his arm, trying to soothe him. "Do you ever think of having kids and trying to make right what our dads did wrong?" I could feel my eyes go wide and my breathing hitch. Anthony DiNozzo Junior was talking about children and him having them.

"Not as much as I think of finding the right guy to be a father to my children that we never had." I offered surprising myself as much as I surprised him. "If I have children, that is."

"Do you want to?" he asked. This vulnerable boy that was sitting on my couch was making me quite nervous. I wanted to honest and open with him but at the same time I did not want the truth to scare him away. "Have kids, I mean."

"Yes," Was my simple answer. "with the right man." I said as I looked into his green orbs. "What about you? Are you planning on having an Anthony III?"

"Yes." He smiled brightly as he dropped my gaze to look at my finger run along his arm. "with the right woman." And I knew that was as far as we would get on the subject before either of us got uncomfortable. He laughed as he continued to watch my finger.

"What?" I asked not getting what was funny.

"You keep writing your name on my arm." He laughed as his normal mischievous eyes met mine.

"Sorry." I said as I withdrew my hand and placed it in my lap.

"Don't be." He said. "I got to use my knife tonight. The one you gave me for my birthday last year."

"Were you practicing your throwing?" I asked and he just laughed and shook his head.

"No." He smiled. "I had dinner with Gibbs. Did you know he cooks his steaks in his fireplace? Like legit in the fireplace."

"It does not surprise me." I laughed as I noticed at Tony's boyish grin. "Was it good?"

"It really was." Tony laughed as he itched his now stubbled cheek. Tony viewed Gibbs as a father figure, I knew that, as did most other people. I was fairly positive Gibbs viewed him as if he was one of his own, but with Gibbs you could never be sure.

"And your father went back home?" I asked trying to fight back my yawn.

"He's probably on his way to Monte Carlo." Tony said with a different type of smile, one I did not recognize.

"I thought he was broke."

"He is." Tony said.

"Okaayyy." I said and decided I did not want to play his game so I changed the subject. "So where are you cruising to?"

"What?"

"McGee, he said you were going on a cruise this spring." I said as I covered my yawn.

"Oh yeah, changed my mind." He said with a simple shrug and I eyed him curiously. If he wanted to tell me he would, we were not back to the point where I could push him for such personal details. "I should let you get some sleep." He said as he got off my couch and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight Tony." I smiled as he opened the door and walked out bidding a good night. I thought for a second and grabbed his arm turning him around.

"Yeah?" he laughed. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Do I?" I joked and he blushed slightly. "What I wanted to say was when you have your Anthony III you will be a great father. And if you have a daughter, well, I would very much like to see that."

"Why? You don't think I could handle a little girl? Women love me, regardless of age." He smirked as he stepped closer to me.

"That is debatable, but I would like to see you the day your daughter has her first date." I smirked as his face fell.

"Over my dead body will she date. I know boys, I know what they want." Tony said with his face all scrunched up and I could not help but laugh.

"Oh, I know you do." I laughed as I released his arm. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Ziva." He smiled as a blush settled on his cheeks. "And thanks, seriously."

"You are welcome, seriously." I mocked and he laughed and walked towards the stairs. I closed the door and went to turn off the lights when there was a knock at the door. "Yes, Tony?"

"You'd be a good mom too, Zee-vah." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck again. I loved when Tony was nervous and out of his element, it was when he was most honest. "Son or daughter."

"Thank you, Tony." I smiled as he took another step foreword and cupped both of my cheeks as he pulled me close and placed a lingering kiss to my forehead. I sighed as I inhaled the scent that was purely Tony.

"G'night." He smiled as he pulled away then after another moment dropped his hands and walked away into the night.

**A/N: So this is only a two parter. The next chapter will rated M and about their time in Paris. And it will be up before January 26****th****. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ziva?" I heard Tony ask as he sat on the edge of the bed. I dried my hands and peaked out of the bathroom to look at him.

"Yes Tony?" I replied as I stepped out of the bathroom. He looked up at me with hesitant green eyes and a hint of a smirk.

"Wanna go get dinner?" He asked. His tone was different, as if he was afraid.

"Of course." I laughed confused by his behavior. "Why are you being so weird?"

"I'm not being weird." He defended. I shook my head and laughed at him as I grabbed my coat.

"Are we going to that café down the street?" I asked as I slipped my jacket on.

"No." he said as he turned on the bed to look at me with one of his famous smiles.

"Then where?" I asked not being able to help but smile also. I was really enjoying being in Paris alone with him, the normal tension between us was gone and replaced with just our usual sexual tension that had been there since day 1.

"Le Jules Verne." Tony beamed as he stood from the bed.

"Oh my god, Tony." I gasped. "How did you get a reservation?"

"I know people too, Zee-vah." He smirked at me. "Did you bring something pretty to wear?"

"I did." I said. Of all the times I have been to Paris I always wanted to eat at Le Jules Verne, even if it was just a quick lunch. It was on the second floor of the Eiffel Tower with an amazing view of the city. I had tortured myself by googling it many times. And now Tony was saying he was going to take me there and we were not even undercover. No one would be in our ears talking to us, telling us what to do and how to act. I do not think I have ever been this excited. "I have always wanted to go there."

"Yeah?" He asked, seeming more comfortable now. "Our reservation is in an hour."

"I should start getting ready, yes?" I said successfully holding in my giggle. This must be how Abby feels all the time.

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. What was he so nervous about?

"Thanks Tony." I smiled as I reached up and cupped his right cheek and placed a quick kiss to his left, not letting it linger as long as the last time I kissed his cheek. "I am going to shower."

"Okay." He said with a slight blush. I glanced back at him before closing the bathroom door. He was standing there with a goofy grin on his face. If was going to keep acting this shy and nervous I was going to have fun with him.

I got ready fairly quickly and exited the bathroom to see Tony standing in front of the mirror playing with his tie. I smiled as I watched him fidget. He was dressed in a handsome black suit with a crisp new white oxford. His hair was freshly done and he looked damn good.

"Almost ready?" I asked as I walked over to him and leaned against the dresser that was in front of the mirror.

"Uh, yeah." He stuttered as he gave me a once over then settled his gaze on mine for a moment before he looked me over again.

"Like what you see, Tony?" I asked as I slid along the dresser closer to him. I watched as he swallowed hard and fingered his tie.

"You look beautiful, Ziva." He said huskily as he dropped his tie and buttoned his suit jacket. "Shall we?" he asked as he offered me his arm. I felt myself blush but did not care as I laced my arm with his playfully and we exited our room.

"DiNozzo." Tony said as we stood in front of the hostess. The young lady smiled at us and led us to our table.

"Enjoy." She said as she placed the menus in front of us. My attention was on the view, some how Tony had managed to get a table right next to the window.

"Tony, this is amazing." I gasped as I took in the city.

"Yeah, it is." He said softly and I turned to look to see what he was looking out from the intensity of his voice and found him gazing at me.

Before either one of us could say anything our waiter appeared. Dinner went by too quickly for my liking. Before I knew it we were exiting the restaurant, but I enjoyed the way Tony placed his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to him as some of the men watched me as I walked by.

"Want to walk?" He offered as we stood under the tower.

When I did not answer I saw him turn to look at me in the corner of my eye. I smiled as I looked away from the tower to his chiseled face. He looked at me curiously when I stepped closer into his personal space.

"Thank you for dinner." I said as I looked up at him with a smile as inched closer to him.

"Any time." He said as he looked down at me and licked his lips quickly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I did, did you?" I asked as I shivered.

"Yes." He said seriously as he shrugged his jacket off and draped it around my shoulders. His jacket, heated from his body, warmed me immediately.

The intensity in his eyes was unnerving me a little as he gripped the lapels on his jacket and pulled it tighter around me. He smirked slightly as he hesitantly placed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. I leaned into his touch and ran my hand down his free arm and shyly intertwined our fingers for a second and when I went to remove my hand from his, he held on tight.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" he asked softly. "The restaurant?"

"It was." I said as I tilted my head up towards him and grinned as his thumb ran over my knuckles causing me to tingle. "I am glad it was you I was with."

"Really?" he smirked as he leaned closer. "You wouldn't have preferred Gerard Butler, Bradley Cooper, Jonathan Rhys Meyers?"

"No." I breathed as I barely felt his lips brush against mine. He pulled back slightly when I dropped his hand. I smiled as I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He moaned softly into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I could not help but smile as he pulled me flush against him and the Eiffel Tower started to sparkle with flashing bulbs. He pressed his tongue against my lips, teasing me and I responding by nipping at his lower lip causing him to groan. I finally gave into him as my tongue invaded his mouth and his hand tangled in my hair.

"Whoa!" a couple teen boys hollered as they walked by us.

Tony and I split from each other and let our lungs enjoy oxygen again. Tony dropped his hand from my hair and wrapped it back around my waist, hugging me to him. I looked up at him confused as he started to sway slightly and that's when I noticed the man playing the saxophone not too far from us.

"I did not know you liked to dance." I laughed as I played with the hair on the back on his neck and looked up at him.

"I have my moments." He laughed as he kissed my brow.

"You certainly do." I said as I rested my head against shoulder and swayed with him. "Lets go back to the room, Tony." I requested against his ear before kissing it gently.

"Okay." He agreed as we pulled apart and strolled in the direction of our hotel.

We walked the entire way hand in hand and in a comfortable silence until we entered the room and I wrapped my arms around him again, this kiss moving quicker then the one under the sparkling tower. I rolled my hips against his growing erection and he immediately pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I stepped back from him. I hated how this man made me so unsure of myself.

"God no." he said as he adjusted his pants trying to make his erection seem less obvious, but miserably failing. "I just-. I want this, trust me, I do." He groaned as he continued to keep his gaze on me.

"Okay." I said as I took his jacket off and replaced my arms back around his neck and kissed him again. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I felt his muscles loosen under my touch and but his hands remained on my hips.

"Ziva." He moaned as I pulled away from his mouth and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. "My heart," he started but when I reached behind and unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor he paused and groaned. "My head, god my life can't take this being a one time thing." He whispered as he kissed me sweetly. "I won't live the rest of life thinking 'At least we had Paris'." He said as he looked over me again and visibly bit back a groan.

"I do not want that either." I said as I kissed his chin and down his jaw. This was the Tony DiNozzo I wanted everything and anything with. The sweet, thoughtful guy. "I was hoping this would not be a one time thing either." I said against his neck as I discovered his sweet spot and he moaned.

"Ziva." He groaned as I grinded my hips against his now very hard member. "I don't want you to do anything you're gonna regret." He started again as his hands continued to slide up and down my sides, barely rubbing against my breasts. He had always been frustrating and I expected nothing less for when we finally got around to having sex, if we ever get around to it. Who knew Tony was such a talker. I decided to distract him by taking off my bra, hopefully he would eventually remove my panties, that way I would not have completely undressed myself and him at this rate. "Shit." He groaned as he cupped my breasts and ran his thumb over my peaked nipples.

"Yes." I moaned as I lulled my head back and enjoyed his touch. He pressed butterfly kisses down my jaw and neck until he finally took a nipple in his mouth and tweaked the other with his fingers. "God, Tony." I said as I ran my hands through his hair. He stopped his sweet torture and cupped my face in both his hands before kissing me deeply.

"Zee." He sighed as I reached for his belt buckle but his hand held mine still and I looked up at him confused and grinded my hips against him instead causing him to bite his lip. "Seriously, if you're not ready for this."

"Do you not want this?" I asked as I removed his hands from mine and stroked him through his dress pants. He moaned and dropped his forehead to my shoulder. I was more than ready to be with Tony, and wanted nothing more.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." He said gruffly as he kissed behind my ear.

"Then trust that I want this as much as you." I pleaded as I pushed him down on the bed and walked away.

"Then where are you going?" he asked worried and I looked behind him to see him wide eyed and nervous.

"Turning the lights off." I said as I flicked the switch and came to stand between his legs. I quickly removed my shoes, his shoes, socks, and pants. "No boxers?"

"Guess not." He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice through the dark.

I kissed my way up his thigh, around his member, up his stomach and chest until I reached his mouth. His breathing was erratic and but had stopped completely when I was close to his pride. His hips bucked as I hesitantly stroked him.

"Foreplay." He groaned and stopped as I ran my thumb over his sensitive tip coated in pre-cum. "Will end this before it starts."

"Then we'll save that for another time, yes?" I purred against his mouth.

"Please." He whimpered and I released my grip on him. I kissed him quickly before laying on my back next to him. "I thought you liked the top."

"I trust you." I whispered hoping he would understand, because I did not really want to explain it, at least not now.

"Okay." He said as he hooked his thumbs around my panties and removed them slowly.

He placed soft, gentle kisses all over my body before covering my entire body with his. I tensed for a moment as he reached between us but my tension melted away as he slowly ran his fingers over my folds, testing to see if I was ready.

"I need you, Tony." I said stressing the need as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to mine.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered so softly I barely heard it as he buried his head in my neck and slowly entered me.

I felt the thick ridge of his tip enter me and moaned, waiting for his entirety to push inside me. He pulled back from my neck and unwrapped my arms from around his neck and intertwined our fingers and he pressed his lips against mine. He grunted quietly as he filled me to the hilt and rested his weight on top of me.

"Fuck Ziva." He moaned as I squeezed my internal muscles around him trying to spur him to move.

"Tony." I moaned as he slowly started to thrust. He was killing me, slowly but surely.

"I want to go slow." He whispered as I wrapped my legs around his, pinning them down. "I want it to be special."

"It already is." I said against his lips and moaned as I met his thrust.

We continued to move slowly and whisper sweet nothings until we both approached our climaxes. I screamed as an intense orgasm took over my body and I quivered underneath him causing him to fall. He tried to fight it but I felt him twitch inside me before he came with a grunt and whimper. I smiled as he collapsed on top of my breasts and filled me with his white warmth.

"Oh Zee." He sighed as I ran my fingers through the top of his hair and we tried to control our breathing.

"That was amazing." I said as I continued to massage his scalp and he yawned and I did also.

"Tired?" he asked as he pushed off me and kissed me quickly before settling next to me on the bed and pulled the covers from under us to over us.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I snuggled against his chest and he possessively wrapped his arms around my body. I kissed his hairy chest softly and moved to look up at him. "Thank you for tonight, Tony."

"Any time, Ziva." He said as he leaned up and kissed my nose. I smiled shyly and placed my head back on his chest and traced patterns on him. "You're writing your name again."

"I know." I said with a yawn.

"This may kill the moment, but are you on birth control?" he asked shyly and I laughed.

"Yes, Tony, you are not going to be a father in nine months, do not worry." I smiled against his chest as I continued to write my name and admired the goose bumps I created.

"Who said I was worrying?" he laughed as he wrapped his arms tighter and kissed the top of my head. "Good night Zee."

"Night Tony."

**A/N: Yeah, so I forgot to update lol. I know it may be out of character, oh well. Hopefully Jetlag won't be a disappointment. **


End file.
